bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki talk:Spoiler Policy
Needs to be a little more clear... This Spoiler Policy really only applies to leaked stuff... What about information from the latest books and comics? We need to say when that stuff is okay to put up and what the penalty is for putting it up early. My suggestion for books is that spoilers can be put up two weeks after the book is officially released (for example, BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall spoilers would be permitted starting about December 25th) and the penalty is first a warning and then one rating point detracted for each offense. As for comics... I don't know. Suggestions? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 21:57, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Well,if it's in the books,Lego's confortable with giving it out. So maybe as soon as you get the book you can put it. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:16, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :: Only reason I say it is because you have to wait 2 weeks on BZP (and even longer on the other Bionicle wiki). However, if we made a Spoilers Ahead template or something of the like, we could do that. I guess comics would be okay with a spoiler warning too. Leaked stuff is really the only problem. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::I would say that there shouldn't be any wait time. Practically every wiki I've been on (BS01 the exeption) lets them on immediately, but heavily covered with spoiler warnings. Top of the page, beginning of entry, all the text is whited... ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 00:51, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Alright then. We just need now punishments for leaked stuff. I say that now that I put that notice up about it, we should just automatically block any IP that puts them up... It's pretty glaring, so they can't say we didn't warn them. As for named members, like Nicolas15 the other day, we could subtract one point for each offense. Agreed? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 16:05, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Sooo the 2008 pics are finaly revealed (here)! How long will we have to wait before we can upload them?[[user:Hammerise|''' • Hammerise']] : Well, the leaked pics were what wasn't allowed. These on BZP aren't leaked, or BZP wouldn't have allowed it. We can put them up now, and create articles for them and such. And the 2008 site notice can be taken down now. Thanks for pointing that out, Hammerise. I wouldn't have noticed that otherwise, and I would've just deleted them the next time someone uploaded them. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:21, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Outdated This page doesn't say a word about Hammerise's spoiler template. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 01:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) What do people(or Bionicle!) want to gain out of ruining the surprise??!!Toafan13 19:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :@Toafan: It has to do with BZP, they won't let us link here if we don't have a spoiler policy, and releasing info on books too early hurts sales. @MG: Hammerise made a spoiler template? I know nothing about it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I thought he might have made a different one. Speaking of Hammerise, where has he been? Last I saw him he was asking Angela for a certain wiki on central wikia.com. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego''']] 22:05, 6 June 2008 (UTC)